


Call me by my name

by T04styGh0st



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T04styGh0st/pseuds/T04styGh0st
Summary: Hello, I’ve been convinced to actually post my work lmaoThis is part of an AU I “cowrite” if you count cowriting as dropping vague ideas, and sending angst in the middle of the night to make my friends sad :)
Kudos: 3





	Call me by my name

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’ve been convinced to actually post my work lmao  
> This is part of an AU I “cowrite” if you count cowriting as dropping vague ideas, and sending angst in the middle of the night to make my friends sad :)

Sapnap sat in the schools office, clutching his panda back nap tightly, waiting for Bad to show up. His left eye was turning a nasty shade of purple and yellow, and he couldn’t get rid of the smear of blood under his nose, no matter how much he rubbed at it. He was fine of course, he’d had worse injuries from Dream when their roughhousing would go just a little too far. He wiped at his face again angrily. 

The kid sitting across from him was far worse off then himself. His nose had yet to stop bleeding and he had more than a black eye to worry about. Sapnap could see the bruises already starting to form on the boy's arms. Sapnap cursed internally, he’d hoped they wouldn’t start showing up until after Bad took him home. Bad. Bad was coming. He was on his way to pick Sapnap up. For getting into “a fight”. It wasn’t a fight, the kid was being a bitch and needed to be taught to not mess with Sapnap and his family. Sapnap rubbed at his eyes furiously, not wanting to start crying again, ignoring the fire that shot through his head as he touched his bruised eye.

“I’m going to sit outside.” He said. Already halfway out the door before anyone could tell him to stop. Maybe Bad would just take him home. Maybe he wouldn’t ask what happened. Maybe he wouldn’t go to the principal. Sapnap thought bitterly, sliding down the outer wall of the school. He brought his knees to his chest and laid his head on them.

_“Hey, devil boy!” The older boy called from a few feet away. Sapnaps head shot up from what he was doing, glaring at the kid._

_“What do you want?” He snapped angrily, the fire that lay dormant under his skin roaring with the anger that burned inside of him. Sapnap was referred to as a “troubled child” by the staff, he knew that was just a polite way of saying “We’d rather he be kept away from the other normal kids.” He was quick to anger and would rather talk with his fists then with his words._

_“I’d be careful if I were you, demon. The monster that used to drop you off has already been told to stay off the proper-” He would never get to finish that sentence, though. As Sapnap had jumped up the moment the boy referred to his dad as anything other than that- his father._

_Sapnap swung hard with his right hand, punching the kid right on his nose. “Shut the fuck up!” He yelled, not caring that he’d probably get in trouble for swearing from the staff. “Don’t you dare talk about my dad like that!” His eyes went wide as he was knocked to the ground by a blow hitting his left eye that he wasn’t expecting._

_“Yeah? And what are you going to do if I don’t?” The older boy taunted smugly._

_“You’re about to fucking find out, asshole!” He yelled getting back up. The kid was laughing, that horrible fucking laugh that grated against Sapnap’s ears and made him want to cut his fucking ears off is just to never hear that laugh again. He tackled the kid easily, who obviously didn’t expect him to do anything. Sapnap was unsure what happened next, he completely blacked out from the sheer amount of rage he felt towards this kid. He just knew that eventually, they were both bloody, and Sapnap was being dragged off the kid by several staff members._

_Apparently, one of the asshole's friends went and got a teacher after Sapnap had tackled him. They were both dragged to the office, and both had their parents called. Sapnap was shaking and crying by this point, not out of guilt though. He was upset that he didn’t get a chance to do more to that kid._

“Sapnap?” 

Sapnap snapped his head up, expecting to see a staff member insisting he come back inside. But instead he saw his dad looking at him concerned, with Skeppy trailing not too far behind him.

“Hey, let’s go.” Sapnap insisted, getting up and attempting to drag Bad by his sleeve back to their house.

“Whoa bud. We’re going back inside. We need to talk.” Bad said sternly, stopping Sapnap with his free arm. “What happened?” He spun his son around to face him, and crouched down to his height, knowing he wasn’t going to like the answer.

“Nothing, let’s just go home.” Sapnap argued, trying to pull his dad along again, before being picked up by Skeppy. “Put me down!” He screamed pushing at Skeppy chest, who complied at let him down. “I don’t wanna talk about it! I just wanna go home!” Sapnap was crying again, angry that his dad wouldn’t just take him home. He hated it here, he wanted to stay at home with Dream and George and Ant.

“Hey, hey. Take it easy bud.” Bad said, pulling his sobbing son into a tight hug, his tail flicking back and forth nervously. Sapnap held onto him like he would fall apart if he let go.

“Bad.” Skeppy said, nodding at the secretary who’d walked out of the school a few moments prior. She gestured for them to follow her and walked back into the school, holding the door open wordlessly. Bad picked his son up silently and followed her into the main office, then into a smaller office with the principal, and two angry looking adults, presumably the other kids' parents. 

Sapnap clung to Bad tightly, not letting go even when he sat down. Bad just rubbed his back and readjusted him so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable. Looking at the people sat in the room with him, he asked;

“What happened?”

-0-

“...nap. Sapnap!” Bad snapped gently in front of his sons face to get his attention. Sapnap looked at him guiltily, before looking back down at his feet.

“Sorry. What did you say?” He asked quietly.

“You can’t attack people for calling you names, Sapnap.” Skeppy spoke up from Sapnaps other side. Saying what Bad wouldn’t. “That’s not okay.” Skeppy didn’t look down at him, just kept his eyes straight ahead as they walked.

“You didn’t hear what he said though! You weren’t there!” Sapnap cried angrily. 

“Well then tell us what he said, kid. You’ve refused this whole time. We just wanna help.” Bad said, more softly that the man in blue beside him. “We can’t help if we don’t know.” He squeezed his sons hand reassuringly.

Sapnap glared at Skeppy before looking back down at the pavement. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Sapn-”

“He called you a monster! Okay. Is that what you wanted me to say?” Sapnap yelled, stopping where he stood. “You want me to tell you about how everyone’s afraid of you? How they’re all fucking afraid of you? They don’t want either of us around dad!” Sapnap was crying again. Bad was in shock, he knew he wasn’t as well liked as he wished he was around the school after having been asked to stop coming to school with his son. “They all fucking hate you! Everyone I was ever friends with fucking left. Is that what you wanna hear? Of it isn’t then tell me what it fucking is!”

Bad and Skeppy just stood there in shock as Sapnap went on and on. The dam was broken. There was no stopping it now.

“I’ll bet you most of them don’t even remember my proper name! Everyone know me as “Devil boy” how the fuck do you think that feels?! Everyone hates us because they think we’re monsters. And they’re fucking right!” Sapnap stopped, instantly regretting the last sentence as his fathers usually calm and collected demeanour crashed. His shoulders dropped and his tail was still as it rested against the concrete. His eyes were wide as he looked at his son, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Sapnap!” Skeppy’s harsh tone dragged him from his mind abruptly. “How could you say that!” He was in disbelief, his best friend trying to hide that he was leaning on him for support. Sapnap looked between the two, as Skeppy looked like he was about to explode with anger.

And Sapnap? He booked it. The fire beneath his skin roared again. But it wasn’t at anyone but himself.

He locked himself in his room once he got home, still sobbing. Ignoring the three concerned shouts that followed him.

He fucked up.


End file.
